The complicated relationship between heart and brain
by TDDoHLaL
Summary: Just because your heart is sure of something, it doesn't automatically mean that your brain feels the same. But when your brain and every pore of your body finally realize it, everything could be too late. Other friends and foes can appear in the interim and stop you. Mainly TAKARI, but also with hints of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Rejection

**The complicated relationship between heart and brain**

* * *

Description: Just because your heart is sure of something, it doesn't automatically mean that your brain feels the same. But when your brain and every pore of your body finally realize it, everything could be too late. Other friends and foes can appear in the interim and stop you. Mainly TAKARI, but also with hints of other pairings.

* * *

TDDoHLaL: Hello everybody! My name is Toby and this is my first fanfic. If you want to read something more about me, just read my profile.

So this is going to be a Takari fic (obviously). The whole story is set three years after season 02, so Taichi, Yamato and Sora are 18 years old, Jyou is 19 years old, Mimi and Koushiro are 17 years old, Miyako is 16 years old, Iori is 12 years old and Daisuke, Ken, Takeru and Hikari are 15 years old. This fic will also include some other pairings (for example my second favourite couple: PataGato and others), but mainly it will be based on the relationship between Hikari and Takeru.

Davis (who already went into the room): WAITAMOMENT! So here I'm not going to get closer to Hikari!?

TDDoHLaL: Whoa, whoa, whoa! First of all: It's not nice to interrupt the speeches of others. And I'm not going to tell you what happens during the next chapters. You just have to stay calm- But I´m not going to bash you... (*makes voice incredibly quiet*) often, at least I am going to try.

Davis: Oh, well, so there still is a little possibility that I and Hikari get together?

TDDoHLaL: Don't be ridiculous, Davis ^-^

Davis: Hrmpf...

TDDoHLaL: Oh, I almost forgot the disclaimer: TDDoHLaL does neither own anything of the Digimon Franchise nor the characters, but if I would own Digimon, Takari wouldn´t be something you have to look for in the animes, it would be more obvious. Hope you'll enjoy the fic!

* * *

**Chapter one: Rejection**

* * *

Day 1: 21.12.

(3rd person POV, 6:40 PM)

Everybody's jaws just dropped. The whole gym got immediately quiet as he showed up during the second quarter of the most important game in this season. There he stood, the "freshman sensation" and best player in the whole league, Takeru Takaishi, observed by everybody in the hall, even by the Digidestined and their Digimon. Mimi and Palmon, who spent their winter winter vacation in Odaiba, didn't know how to react on the unexpected appearance of Takeru. Everybody thought that he abandoned his team, but the whole gym also realized that he was immediately ready to play. Full of anger and despair. His hair was even more messed than it was every day. His clothes got wet from the heavy falling snow and his eyes showed a great emptiness in his soul. "He looks like he lost hope for everything", some fan girl quietly stated. Unfortunately, everybody heared what she saied and gazed her on. Only Takeru seemed to ignore this words. Nevertheless, everybody saw his anger rise when he noticed that everybody was watching him. But he tried to ignore them and went to the coach. But why was he late?

* * *

(Hikari's POV, 7:40AM)

I'm late for school. Instead of hurrying up, I'm just going to Odaiba High School as usual. Of course I know why I am late. Yesterday's incident made me thinking about Daisuke, Takeru and me the whole time. (A/N: I don't want to imply some troublings between this trio, but now I have to do that.) Now I'm not having enough energy for sprinting to the school.

Daisuke's letter got stuck in my head and it made me think about the relationships between me and Daisuke and of course between me and Takeru. My heart was sure that I loved Takeru, but instead of supporting my heart, my brain thought the whole time about how impossible it was to get closer to Takeru. _Of course he was my best friend and he cared about me, but was this enough? He could go on dates with every girl in our school, or at least with every girl in our year, so why he would pick me? Almost every girl of our grade was interested in him and, in general, I thought that they could deserve Takeru, but not me, even if I am his best friend. And even if I would find the motivation to ask him out, wouldn't it destroy our strong and importnat friendship when he rejects me? Is it worth it if I might destroy the bond between me and my best friend? So why shouldn't I go together with Daisuke to our digidestined christmas party? Maybe our digimon aren't that close to each other, maybe we don't share similar experiences, maybe our crests and personalities aren't as compatible to each other as mine and Hope's. But it wouldn't harm anybody..._ That´s what my brain thought. I've got so many questions without answers and Takeru yet doesn't know anything about the letter. I didn't even realized that I stood before my classroom. After this realization I took one last deep breath and went into my classroom. Next to the board stood , our English teacher.

"I'm sorry for my delay, I got problems with my alarm clock and stood up a bit too late." I lied. I thought for hours about Takeru and Daisuke and because of that I didn't paied any attention to the time.

" , please sit down and listen carefully to my advices", he said, as if nothing happened. To my luck he was a pretty understanding teacher, so I just sat down next to Takeru, who inspected me with his deep sapphire eyes. As usual, he started to smile when I sat down next to him. Usually I can read everything in his mind, and also he can read everything in my mind, but this was the one smile I wasn't able to understand. I've often tried to read his mind when he smiled that one smile that made my heart melting down, but yet it failed.

Of course I wanted to say something to him, but when I saw his smile, it made me think again about him. Then I glared at his well-built body, who was a bit visiable thorugh his school uniform. After that I gazed on his messy hair, which seemed to be even more beautiful with the little, almost invisible snowflakes distributed in it. Finally, I stared at his deep, beautiful sapphire blue eyes. I really lost myself in them. My feelings reached a unbelievable level, as if his soul got connected to mine. I just couldn't resist of starring directly into his eyes. Suddenly, after one minute of gazing into his eyes, I realized that he was talking to me.

"Hello, earth to Hikari? Can you please answer to me?" I felt how my cheeks started to burn when I realized how stupid my behaviour was in this moment.

* * *

(Takeru's POV)

_God, she's so damn cute when she is embarrassed, _ I thought.

Next to me sat Hikari Yagami, my best friend and the biggest crush in my life. Immediately I began to think again about the memories we shared since our first adventure in the Digital World, 7 years ago. In this moment I had to think about the moment I realized that I love her, which was when she was abducted by the Dark Ocean after what Patamon, Gatomon and me went to the Dark Ocean to rescue her from the forces of the Dark Ocean. Since that day, my feelings had grown stronger and stronger with every single day. Because of that it also got harder to hide my feelings from her. I just can't tell her how I feel for her. This would just destroy our friendship, which is the most important thing in my life. The risk would be just too high. Thus my friendship to her wasn't sometimes really easy during the last years, but it was worth it. She was the most important person in my life.

"Hey, Light. You just look so worried. Is anything upset to you?" (A/N: In this fic they are calling each other Hope and Light since their adventures in the Digital World four years ago.)

"Oh, hey Hope. I'm really sorry, but I... I... I'm fine."

Suddenly I realized that she was really worried about something. I just had to ask her about that in this moment. "Does something bother you, Hikari?" I only call her Hikari when I try to talk to her in a serious way.

"Oh, there's really nothing to worry about." I realized that she was hiding something from me, but what could it be? I was sure that it would the best if I find a way to talk to her soon.

"Okay, but at least I got something to talk about with you." _Oh crap, about what I could talk to her? But now I can't change what I've said._ "So.. Wouldn't you mind if you could talk to me later about it?"

"Yeah, now we can't talk really freely with each other. I think it might be better when we talk to each other during our next break behind the big tree on our schoolyard, but first I have to do something really important. So I'll come a few minutes later."

"Just as you please, mylady!" Afer this statement she giggled slightly. These little giggle made me also smile happily. Of course she noticed my smile. I turned around as fast as I could, trying to hide my slight blush and saw Patamon and Gatomon sitting on a tree, laughing together. _Why things with me and Hikari can't be so easy?`_

After one hour of being bored by the monotonic voice of , I went down to the big cherry tree that stand in a corner of our schoolyard. The tree was bald, although it was covered with snow. It was a good place to think about my own past, but in this moment I have to concentrate on Hikari. She should've been there a few minutes ago, but still I didn't saw her.

* * *

(Hikari's POV)

"SO YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING WITH DAISUKE TO OUR PARTY!?" Miyako screamed on the top of her voice, so that actually everybody around us noticed her and her voice. I immediately put my hand on Miyako's mouth to keep all the other questions in her mind back.

"Don't scream like this! I haven't decided yet." That was all I could say in the moment as Miyako suddenly was able to ask the next question that was in her mind.

"Are you actually sure that this is a good idea? I mean... Are you sure you wouldn't harm anybody with this decision?"

"So you still think that Takeru likes me?", I asked in a very desperate way, because I heard that so many times from her.

"Of course he likes you! And I still can't realize why cou can't see it. It's so obvious to everybody!", she mentioned, stressing the word 'so'. In this moment I just could sigh. She told me that for the 1000th time and I was sure that she will never change her mind. A moment before this I gave her the letter Daisuke gave me yesterday, followed by a little statement of me where I said that a date with him wouldn't be that bad (A/N: This IS a Takari! But first I have to put some Daikari elements here, even if I really think that all Daikari elements in Digimon could be banned).

"Maybe Yolei says it in a different way, but Takeru really possesses feelings for you." I was stunned. In this very moment I realized that Ken stood behind Yolei and heard the whole conversation. Of course I could expect it since they got a couple two years ago and still were as happy as back then, but in this moment I was just shocked; He heard everything about Daisuke's letter. Then he continued: "Since I met you and Takeru, it was really obvious to me that you two belong to each other. Even when I was the Digimon Emperor I saw the strength of the bond between you two." In this very moment, my heart started to jump of joy. I didn't expected a statement like this from Ken, who states everything in a rather objective way. But my brain also started to react to this words. It told me to run away, and so I did. After a rather short sprint I realized that I forgot something. _Hmmm... What could it b... OH SH*T!_ I started to run away to the cherry tree on the schoolyard, but it was too late; Around the tree I saw only a big emptiness. _Damn it!_

* * *

(Takeru's POV)

_I'm sure Hikari is actually stressed, so I shouldn't complain about what happened. _ But I also was a bit disapponted by Hikari, because, actually, she displaced me. And of course we hadn't any possibility to talk to each other because we had different classes till noon. So I just texted her to meet during our lunch break in the noon.

The rest of the day I wasn't able to concentrate on school, because the whole time I thought about Hikari and what I could tell her. During my math class I already was sent to detention because of my inability to concentrate.

* * *

(12:50 PM)

Finally, after 4 boring lessons I stood outside the school, waiting for Hikari at our usual meeting spot. Then I saw her walking to me, an angle on earth with shoulder length silky, choclate brown hair, a graceful white coat covering her green school uniform which slightly showed her defined curves and perfectly matched her outfit to her eyes. These beautiful crimson eyes. You can stare at these eyes for hours without any break. I don't know why I didn't realized her beauty before. Something was different, but I still didn't knew what it could be. Suddenly, she began to talk.

"Hey Hope, I guess we should sit down, shouldn't we?" I spotted her lightly red cheekbone, thinking that it got red due to the cold winter day, starting to answer her question.

"I'd appreciate it." Whenever we were together, the time was about to speed up. So most of the time I just sit nearby her, without paying attention to Gatomon and Patamon, who sit on the tree above us. For my luck, the other Digidestined ate their lunch in this moment, so I finally got the courage to ask her what was really upset to my mind.

"Light...", I started, but suddenly my courage was gone. I thought for some time about what to say next, but nohing went into my mind, hence my heart finally overwhlemed my mind, whereupon I said what my heart was about to say earlier: "Do you maybe want to go together with me to the Digidestined Christmas Party?" Immediately I began to think why I said this so straight, it really could have been more impressive and not this short, especially _she_ should get a better invitation than _this_.

I saw the startled look on her face. Her lips weren't locked anymore and she had a frightened expression on her face. I began to regret what I've said. Eventually she started to speak.

* * *

(Hikari's POV)

_Okay Hikari, calm down and think about what you can do know!_

"Listen, Takeru..." he gazed on me with his puppy eyes which I loved since years. But what should I do now? He overwhelmed me with this question. "I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

I saw the despair in his eyes rising. "Oh... Can you please explain me why you do think so?", he asked me in a quiet, but yet very nice and calm voice.

Just in this moment, I didn't knew what to say. Although I did not want to, my legs started to work and I sprinted away, leaving a speechless Takeru back.

Instantly my legs began to run into the building of Odaiba Senior High School, where I suddenly got some air into my body as I saw Gatomon sprinting behind me, but I tried to ignore her in this moment. After stopping to run away from Takeru, I looked on my phone and saw that I recieved a message from Takeru... And Daisuke. First of all, I began to read Daisuke's message: "_Have you decided yet? I just want to be sure if I can count on you Ha Ha Ha. And why you don_'_t eat lunch with us? Daisuke :*"._ Just an typical reminding text from Daisuke, nothing special since yesterday. Eventually I began to read Hope's SMS: _"Light, please read this carefully: I really didn't want to embarass you in this way, because of that I regret what I've said. I hope you aren't mad on me because of my sudden question. Please meet me after school if you want to. I really don't want to destroy our friendship because of this question."_

In this very moment, I was startled. Why have I done this? Why did I ran away from the person I loved since 4 years? Why I wasn't able to confess my feelings and say yes to him? Maybe it was because I don't want to hurt Daisuke... Or am I just scared? But I realized that I should give him an explanation, so I texted him back that we should meet after school as usual.

After this happenings I went to the cafeteria. My lunch was a bit tasteless after this incident. Everything began to look grey, like if I was in a trance. Fortunately, I got only two more lessons: Art I and Geography A. At least I was happy to have my Art class that day. Art is one of the subjects where I actually can express myself, of course in other subjects this possibility isn't rather existent.

The rest of the day passed by very smooth, even if in Geography Daisuke and Takeru were in my class. But we didn't sat next to each other, so a conversation between us wasn't possible. Of course I tried to evade a conversation with my two friends, since I haven't made any decision yet. Unfortunately, both of them looked back at me when I glared them on. I've tried to check if I would hurt anybody with a wrong decision. In this very moment I realized again that my heart kept on screaming on my mind. _"You love Takeru! Don't even try to ignore it! It would be foolish if you reject him. This is our possibility!"_ Of course my brain literally started too scream back. _"This would be the worst decision ever! What if this relationship wouldn't work out? What if we split up and we can't be his best friend again? The risk is just too high and, besides, we even don't know if he likes us as much as we like him. He just invited us to go to our christmas party together. Hence Davis would be a better solution. The loss might be high, but not as high as after breaking up with Takeru."_ Inwardly I was divided. In ten minutes I had to talk to Takeru and I haven't decided yet what to say. Finally the bell began to rang and we went outside. After refusing Davis's request to go home together, I went to our usual meeting spot. As I predicted, Takeru waited for me at our meeting spot. Of course it began to snow lightly.

* * *

(Takeru's POV, 3:40PM)

"I'm very glad that you managed to meet me. I think we should go home." Again I realized how beautiful she looked, not just physically, but also in her mind. I overwhlemed her with my question and she still was kind enough to meet me. This is one of the reasons I _love_ her since years.

"Yeah, of course", she shyly replied. Even when she is shy, she knows how to make people smile. I just had to smile as I heard this response. After walking 5 minutes without saying anything, which felt like 5 seconds, I did want to ask her everything. Our hands were very close to each other, so I could just take her hand, but this wouldn't be approciate. In my mind I felt that Patamon and Gatamon were nearby us, but I wasn't able to spot them. Suddenly, I began to talk.

"How's been your day?" Even this little question made her stop walking. I felt that something was wrong with her, besides, her cheeks began to glow in a deep red, melting the little snowflakes on it.

"Listen, Takeru, I... I... I think that I'm going together with Daisuke to our christmas party." I literally felt how my heart split up in 1000 pieces. The very thought of them going together to the party made me almost faint, but unexpectedly she still was talking. "But first, I need your advice, because I am insure of everything."

* * *

(Hikari's POV)

_"What the heck are you doing!? This was the worst mistake you ever made! You broke his heart and don't even try to deny it!"_ My heart kept on screaming on my mind, but it didn't shut up.

"Please hear me, Takeru. You know that I really like you, but I don't think we should start to go out. I am just not sure how it would maltreat our friendship, which means a lot to me. I really hope that you can understand my situation. You are one of the most important persons in my life and I can't even stand the thought of us breaking apart because of a relationship. I am really sorry for everything..." At least I didn't try to ask him again if he wouldn't be mad at me when Daisuke and me would go together to our christmas party, because I knew how cruel this would be. Eventally we stood at my apartment house and, knowing how awkward it would be to say just "goodbye", I hugged him. Although this hug felt really different, I saw that Takeru seemed to accept this as a excuse from my side. Lastly, I mentioned that I hope this wouldn't damage our friendship, getting a quiet nod as a response. Finally I realized that his legs began to rush, whereupon my gaze followed his body as long as it disappeared. The last thought I had was about his messy hair, which looked even more beautiful covered by little snowflakes. Even this thought made my cheeks burn like during a hot summer day. Suddenly I felt that something landed on my shoulder.

"Oh, hi Gatomon!" It was really nice to see Gatomon again. (A/N: Gatomon looks like a cat, so she can run through Odaiba without any problems) Seeing the feline digimon on my shoulders always made me think about better times, when problems like this even didn't seem to exist.

"Just one question, Kari: What was that!?" We arrived at our lift and finally stepped in. "I can remember the day you told me that you have feelings for Takeru like yesterday. So why did you just lied to yourself and to Takeru? Are you so uncertain about your feelings that you just destroyed your big possibility to get closer to Takeru?"

"Since when are you so curious about everything?" She smirked, she knew that I had some problems with confessing my feelings torwards other people, so I tried to change the topic in a subtle way. "I knew that this may wasn't my best decision, but sometimes decisions like these have to be made. This is the best solution I could find. Oh, and besides, I'm pretty sure that you're only interested in our relationship because you want to get closer to Patamon, aren´t you?" I smirked. I knew that this was (and still is) her soft spot.

"Kari! Now we're not going to talk about me and Pata!" Finally we reached our apartment door as I saw how crimson her cheeks still were. Coincidentally I could hear some noises from inside the apartment. As we went in, I saw exactly what I expected. Taichi and Sora had one of their little arguments. When they realized that I and Gatomon stood in the living room nearby the door, they stopped to discuss.

"Oh, hey lil' sis!" "Hello Kari, Gatomon. How's been your day?" Sora always asked me about my day in a polite way. Often it was really helpful that Taichi's girlfriend (A/N: Sorry, Sorato fans! But I'm pretty sure that my next fic will include Sorato elements) is like a big sister to me. She always was polite to me and Gatomon, especially if the topic to discuss about was love and/or our relationships.

"Hey, I'm just a little tired after school, hence I'll relax a bit in my room. I hope we didn't interrupt you at something."

"Oh, no Kari. of course not. Your brother just started an stupid argument with me..." I just had to chuckle. I knew that Taichi and Sora sometimes had little arguments, but in the end they always found a solution. Maybe that is how a good relationship should work?

"What? Stupid argument? It isn't stupid to argue abou..." I really didn't like to interrupt other people's speeches, but I didn't had much time, so I went into my room, asking one last question to both of them.

"Are you also going to Takeru's match today? Almost all other Digidestined will be there, too!"

"Of course we will go to the match Kari! Both of us are really interested to see your future boyfriend playing in the most important match of the whole season!" It was just really, REALLY scary that they said that together. Suddenly they had a outburst of infantile laughter and began to share a kiss. In my opinion this was very helpful, because due to that they didn't saw how my whole face turned red, even Gatomon began to chuckle as she saw my face. Therefore I didn't want to find out how they would react.

"Don't start to argue with me again about that! Now I don't have the calmness to talk about this topic again..." I sighed. Maybe they would finally stop to make fun of my relationship to Takeru. Eventually I closed the door behind me.

Suddenly I realized something: I had to have one more important conversation that day... With Daisuke. After some time, I wrote an SMS to him that we should meet in the Odaiba Park. After getting a response from him, I went to the door of the living room, noticing that Taichi and Sora left a note for her. It said that they went to the mall. Gatomon was asleep, so Kari decided to go by herself to the park.

* * *

(Takeru's POV)

"I still can't realize how she could reject you. I mean... It's so obvious that she likes you too! Why would she do this?", Patamon stated. It was really nice to have a supporting fried in this moment.

"She said that she doesn't want to damage our friendship and this is what would exactly happen when we would split up, Patamon. Besides, now this isn't important anymore. I think she's going to go out with Daisuke."

"WHAT? I'm sure she wouldn't do this. I mean... You two are made for each other. You can't lose hope now, Keru, and you know that. You still have to try and I'm really sure that everything will work out. "

"It's very impressive that you have an abandonment like this." My mind was now full with images of Hikari and I felt how a smile made its way torwards my face. "But if you have such a confidence, then why didn't you ask Gatomon out yet?" I saw how his face started to burn in a deep red colour. Gatomon has been Patamon's cruch since years. But I fully understood him. They were the Digimon's of Hope and Light, both of them were holy angels and understood each other pretty well. It wasn't a surprise when he confessed his feelings for her torwards me.

"Well, I've tried to hide it from you, but, to be honest..." Suddenly an idea hit my head. Recently Patamon went more often on his "little" flying trips through Odaiba and Minato. Could it be possible that...? "Since three weeks I'm dating Gatomon. Yet we're trying to hide it from both of you, because we don't know how you will react if you hear everything about us. But - as you see - the worst thing you can do is giving up. I didn't gave up and now I have everything I want: My relationship with Gatomon is great. But when you give up, you..."

"So you two are going out know! That's great!" I patted his back as a symbol of respect, joy and friendship. Patamon had this crush on Gatomon since five years, also Gatomon had a crush on Patamon, hence it was obvious that one day they will get together.

"I know that I can't give up, but - as you know - sometimes it's really hard. Thank you for your support, Patamon..."

* * *

(Hikari's POV)

"So... you're actually not going with me to our christmas party. I was kinda sure that this will be your response, but I'm glad that I tried at least", Daisuke stated in a depressed way. Demiveemon stood behind him, not even trying to say anything.

"Listen, Daisuke, the problem is that I don't possess feelings for you in this way. And I don't want to start a relationship if it isn't based on stable and honest emotions. I've discovered my feelings for you and I know that at the beginning it hurts, but it is better for us if we stay friends." _Well done, brain... Rejecting two guys on one day. Although rejecting Daisuke isn't that bad, but how could you dare to reject our hope!?_ Even several hours after this incident my heart cried on my brain.

"Nah, it's okay. I was pretty sure that this will be your response, due to your special relationship to TS..." I was pretty surprised. _Is it that obvious that I like him in this way?_

"What? No, no, no... I think you understood something wrong. I..." I hated my cheeks at this moment. Why they are getting so deep red in this moment?

"Kari, I know that you now try to deny it, but... It really hurts to say that, but it is kinda obvious that you like TF. You two always spend time together in a happily way and when you're together, I can see this special gaze in yours andTakeru's eyes. Maybe you hadn't realized it yet, but you will get together. This is your destiny."

I was simply stunned. Hearing this from Davis (I mean... Davis had a crush on me and even he says that I should have a deeper relationship with TK!) made me feel much better. Suddenly I felt how the burden felt from my shoulders. But instead of thanking him for his advice, I simply ran away... In this moment I couldn't stand this all. What if he was lying? What if things wouldn't turn out good?

Unfortunately, I didn't have any time to think about that. I noticed that Takeru's game was about to start in one hour and i had to go home before the match. "Sorry Daisuke, but I have to go home before the match. There is something important I hav..."

"It's okay." He interrupted me. In my view this is really rude and one of the reasons I couldn't see him as a boyfriend. "Just do what you have to do, I won't keep you away from your house." "Thanks, Daisuke. You're a good friend to me." And I saw how his mood immediately was turned down by the word 'friend'. Instantly I left the park and went home.

* * *

(Takeru's POV)

_Okay, Takeru, stay calm! This is maybe the most important match of the year! The team has to get to the playoffs. This really isn't the best moment to think about Hikari!_ Eventually I gave up. Hikari was stuck in my mind. _I don't know why, but deep inside me I felt that she could have feelings for me too. But maybe I just tried to imagine it to myself..._

Suddenly I stopped. Going through our schoolyard, I saw a boy with brown spiky hair. It was _him._ I don´t know why, but my anger towards Daisuke grew. I know that it wasn't his fault that Hikari rejected me, but at least she said that she will go with Daisuke to our Christmas Party. Thus I went to him, until I realized that he looked depressed.

"Hey Dai, what's up? Suppose you're feeling a bit lonely here, sitting alone on a bench...", I said to him with a rather calm voice.

"Oh, hey TB. Erhm, it's... nothing. Really, just don't mind." Of course I saw that something was bothering him. "Listen, Dai, we are friends, so you can just tell me everything. I see that you are depressed and in my opinion it is much better to talk about your own feelings than hiding them."

"But Takeru... I'm pretty sure that this is non of your business." Why was he trying to hide something from me? Suddenly I saw it...

"Is it about Hikari?" His eyes widened and his veins got visible. "Well, I know that you will get happy from this news, so... She rejected me." His eyes grew as wide as they could, thus he got happy due to that message. _At least a friend got happy because of my shattered heart... But could he be still a friend for me?_

"WHAT!?" I never would say this to him, but I was a bit frightened. I never saw anybody screaming at me in this manner. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? After everything I told her?" And as I analysed the expression on his face, I realized that he was even more cheerless than before.

"Wait a moment... What do you've told her?" My curiosity grew rapidly up. Daisuke never was a emotionless person, but this outburst of emotions made me curious.

"It's just..." Consequently he told me everything about his little conversation with Hikari several minutes ago. First I didn't felt it, but my anger suddenly rose up. On the one hand I was really impressed how calm Daisuke stayed as he was telling me everything. Of course his face wasn't able to hide his emotions. His whole face trembled and his expression showed the loss of his hope. I tried to calm him down, which at least seemed to work. I had to help a friend, hence I smoothed him. But on the other hand my behaviour changed rapidly as he finished his speech. As he finished his story, I wasn't able to control my anger. _Why would Light reject me? She told me that she want to protect her friends from the pain that could be made if they were in a relationship, but later she also rejected Daisuke and harmed him madly... Was it really just about our friendship? Was it maybe something personal? I have to face it... She just doesn't possess this feelings for me._ But at this very moment, it was just too much for me. The only thought in my mind was _"Run."_

Abruptly Patamon flew out of the tree where he sat together with Demiveemon, listening carefully to our conversation. "Takeru! Takeru, please wait for me! However, I tried to ignore him. In this moment I wasn't able to control myself. The last thing I could hear was a quiet sigh from Daisuke.

Back in my mind I knew that the basketball match was about to start in half an hour, but in this moment basketball was one of the most insignificant things in my mind. I barely managed to breath as I sat down on a bench near Rainbow Bridge. Suddenly I saw Patamon flying torwards me.

"Takeru!" Patamon saw that nobody particular was around us, so he could talk to me. "Listen to me, please. I know that rejection is one of the saddest things that can happen to you, but you also have to think about your friends and your family. Everythinf today went a bit awkward, but..."

"Just a _bit_ awkward?!" I screamed on my best friend. Normally I hated to interrupt others speeches, but in this moment I didn't had theurge to think about stuff like that. "Can you even imagine how awkward I feel? Do you _ever_ got rejected by the most important person in your life? How can you even dare to try to make me calm down?" Suddenly, I felt someting in my stomach. Patamon just boom-bubbled me, _My own best friend._

"OK, Takeru! Just let's make some things clear." I never saw Patamon behaving like this. "Maybe I'm not able to feel like you're feeling now. Maybe everything with Hikari went terrible today, but do you really want to miss AND lose the game just because of this incident? Takeru, you are not just harming you with this stupid behaviour, which is the most important thing, but this also would harm everybody around you! You are the Keeper of Hope, thus you _can't_ lose your hope! It is very difficult to see everything today from this point of view, but you aren't even allowed to give up! _Hope never can give up. What would be hope without light?"_ I didn't knew how to react on this statement of Patamon. This was probably the one of the most mature things he ever said to me. Maybe he just knew how to cheer me up due to our strong friendship, but, all in all, I calmed a bit down. Yet I wasn't able to go back to our school again. I was completely sweaty and outpowered due to my sprint through Odaiba. As I realized how late it was (after several minutes of sitting together with Patamon on a bench and thanking him for everybody he did to me) I almost fainted. The match had begun yet.

"Oh crap! Patamon! We have to go back to our school quickly!" Patamon nodded as we started to sprint back to my school, hoping that it wasn't too late. Suitable to the atmosphere, it begun too snow heavily. But this time, the snow was wet and heavy, just like my day.

* * *

(3rd person POV)

All of the DigiDestined sat down on their usual places in the big sports hall, of course all of them together. The second group of DigiDestined brought their own digimon with them. Suddenly Sora asked the question everybody did want to ask.

"Does anybody know where Patamon, Demiveemon, Daisuke and Takeru are? Takeru should be now warming up with his team and the others should sit here next to us. The match starts in three minutes" Sora's question was in everybody's mind yet, but of course nobody had any idea. "Just look how nervous the coach is..." And indeed, the coach was very nervous due to the delay of the 'freshmen sensation'.

"Okay, so I guess I should call Daisuke", Ken stated. "And I will call Takeru, I think that something had to happen... But I'm still not sure what it could be", Iori said with a very low, but yet cool voice. Upamon and Wormmon mumbled something to each other and of course nobody was able to understand what they said.

"Hmm, Daisuke isn't reachable now..." "And Takeru also doesn't pick his phone up. But I just can't imagine why both of them are late now, although this match is very important." Everybody tried to stay calm in spite of the difficult situation, except of Hikari. Only Sora seemed to notice that Hikari was very nervous. _Maybe she knows something we don't know? But would it be appreciate to ask her what happened to Daisuke and to her crush?_ Yet only Kari's crimson red eyes were possible to show what she might know. _It is all my fault,_ she thought to herself. _If I hadn't messed up everything, the whole situation with Takeru and Daisuke wouldn't be like it is now, both of them would be here now. But..._ Suddenly a realization shot into her mind. _Could it be possible that Takeru was mad at Daisuke? _Immediately she began to regret what she had thought. _Oh, no... He is a very intelligent person. Hope is too intelligent, also in a emotional way, to harm Daisuke or to do things as bad as that. But why is he still missing? Maybe he just didn't want to see me again?_ Her train of thoughts was abrupted by Miyako.

"I think I'm going to call Daisuke again." And as Miyako said that, everybody heard how the door of the Odaiba Senior High School's gym got shot up by a spiky boy with a blue and white "stuffed dragon-like animal" on his shoulder. Immediately he sprinted torwards the other DigiDestined. The match started several minutes ago, so everybody was glad to see them. But where was Takeru?

"Sorry for my delay, guys." He was completely breathless. "I went out too look for Takeru after our... difficult conversation, but I wasn't able to find him yet... Is Takeru maybe here?"

Miyako was the first person who mentioned to answer his question? "Well, he isn't here. But how is it possible that you know he is missing since you weren't here before the match? Do you maybe know where he is? And about which conversation between yourself and Takeru do you speak?"

"Oh, well, of course you don't know yet. Erkhm... I have to admit that we had a little conversation before the match." Hikari's eyes suddenly grew up and her belly began to sting. She knew that there was only one thing they could discuss about. _Her._ "After our little talk he got mad and ran away. I've tried to chase him but he was too damn fast for us."

"Why you didn't contacted us earlier?!", Miyako shouted. "We could help you, this would be a much better solution than stupid and pointless chasing!"

"_Oh crap._ Guess you're right... Oh. But my phone battery is dead and I also didn't thought about you guys... Sorry." Nobody knew how far Daisuke told the truth. But almost two quarters of the game were played yet and Odaiba High was losing 26:42. That's why all DigiDestined had to look for Takeru as Sora finally tried to talk to Hikari.

"Hikari, is everything okay? You look very concerned", Sora stated. Hikari felt that it was her fault, but she didn't want to admit it yet. At least she had to response.

"No, Sora, everything is okay. I'm just thinking about where Takeru could be." Sora was (and still is) like a big sister to Hikari, but in this moment she wasn't able to tell the whole truth in front of all DigiDestined. At least she didn't knew if he ran away due to her rejection. Eventually, the door of the gym was opened by a tall, blonde-haired young man.

* * *

_End of chapter one._

* * *

A/N: Okay guys, I have to admit that this chapter was REALLY long, but here it is just necessary. (I know how stupid that sounds, but trust me: The story turns out to be more interesting and funny.) I really hope that you liked this chapter and - as a recompense for the people who read the whole chapter - I've already uploaded chapter two! So if you want to see what happens in the next chapter, just read it! ^-^

Reviewes are gladly seen! This is my first fanifc, so even rather critical reviews would be really nice if the criticism is constructive. So I will not read any reviews with a stupid argumentation, like e.g. that this is awful story because it is a Takari. If you don't like Takari's, just don't read this story. Nobody blames you for that.

I hope that I haven't frightened you off due to the length of this chapter! Hope to see ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2: The dark comeback of

_Chapter 2: The dark comeback of the freshmen sensation_

* * *

A/N: Cheerio guys! It´s me again (TDDoHLaL) with the second chapter of the fanfic "The complicated relationship between heart and brain". Today without any discussion before the fic, since everybody is in the gym at school.

Disclaimer: TDDoHLaL does not own neither the Digimon Franchise nor any of the characters. I really hope that you enjoy the second chapter!

* * *

(Takeru's POV, 6:40PM)

As I entered the gym, I really thought that I calmed down. I hadn't any time to straighten out my clothes or my hair, so I just went in, hoping that everything would be okay yet. But as I heard the silence and saw the score, my mind quickly realized that it was my fault. In this moment, I began to blame myself for everything I did. But yet I stayed calm. Unfortunately, my mind again went fully abroad as I recognized Hikari on the tribune. My clear thinking shut down and everything I saw around me, was surrended by darkness.

* * *

(3rd person POV)

The astonishment was written in everybody's face. The tense was even tangible as the "freshmen sensation", Takeru Takaishi, entered the gym. Right behind him a white and orange `guinea-like pig´ with bright blue eyes tried to creep torwards the DigiDestined and their digimon. As Patamon finally arrived at his place, he tried to explain what happened. But yet the only thing he mentioned was that they had "several problems". After this statement by Patamon, the DigiDestined gazed Takeru on. He changed his clothes and wore now a white and green jersey with matching green pants. The school emblem was printed on the jersey in a bright, golden colour. Nevertheless his gaze was undefinable empty. Takeru listened to the instructions of his coach, at least it seemed like he would listen to it. The third quarter started a moment ago and the score was 26:45. A teammate of him, Shinji, had to go outside the court and finally, the `freshmen sensation´ entered the court, supported by the Odaiba High fans, which began to cheer louder and louder. All DigiDestined also tried to cheer for Takeru, apart from Hikari. Hikari's eyes were full of concern looking on his corrosiveness on the court. Aggressively he tried to dribble around the players of Shinagawa High, and yet he was very successful. In three minues he scored nine points in a row, due to that the fans of Odaiba cheered very loud. Of course he was younger than the other players, but due to his skills he could easily play with them, or even better than his teammates. The only person whose expression wasn't as cheerful as the others', was Hikari. Hikari seemed to have just concern in her eyes.

'_It looks like a dark aura surrounds him_'_, _she thought to herself. '_Maybe I am only imaging that? No, no... I am pretty sure that a dark aura surround him in this moment. I can even feel it from the tribune._ ' For the other DigiDestined, even for Ken, it was invisible. But just in this moment, a dark aura began to surround Takeru. With even more aggresivity torwards the others, he began to tackle the others slightly, but in a direct way, pulling them down with his own chest. Also his solo dribblings got faster and faster, as he was almost uncatchable. After scoring 12 points again and scoring two rebounds, a player from Shinigawa High stopped his one-man show with a rude foul. He tripped Takeru with his right leg, pulling Takeru over his own leg, whereby Takeru felt down without any attenuation. At this moment, the whole gym got silent. The child of light noticed that in this moment the Bearer of Hope reached his boiling point.

At the very moment of his rise, the fans of Odaiba High began to scream at the referee. "Kick that a*shole out of the court!" "Punish him as hard as you can!" "This was pure health hazard!" These statements were even the most neutral of all. The fans of Shinigawa High remained silent at this moment. They knew that this foul was very rude, however they also began to scream on the referee as they saw what Takeru did as his response.

After his rise Takeru immediately went to the player of Shinigawa High who fould him several seconds ago. Neither he seemed to apologize Takeru for his rude foul, nor he noticed the bleeding wound at Takeru's knee. However, Takeru's hand rose up to the thorat of his foe as he began to choke him in a very emotionless manner. Through the whole hall went a wave of disappointment, due to the thought of the ordinarily very calm behaviour of Takeru. Everybody was stunned of his aggresive reaction, even the DigiDestined and their Digimon didn't knew how to react on this outburst of emotion from the Bearer of Hope. Patamon tried to fly towards Takeru, but he was stopped by Gatomon, who reminded him that they couldn't show theirselves in this moment. Thus the only people which went to Takeru were his coach and... Hikari.

After a current state of shock, Takeru's coach, , sprinted torwards Takeru and tried to comfort him. His efforts to pull him away from the Shinigawa's player were successful, but yet Takeru didn't calm down. The number '6' from Shinigawa High layed down on the court, trying to breath again after this act of barbarity.

Suddenly Hikari appeared on the court, noticing a very strong dark aura around Takeru. For her, as the Child of Light, the situation was kind of difficult, since light always had to struggle against the darkness. _But maybe this is the reason I have to comfort Hope right now?_, her heart thought to herself. As she stood nearby Takeru, who still tried to escape from his trainer, she suddenly hugged him, whispering something into his ear. In this very moment, the gym was silent, with everybody being stunned by Hikari's sudden action. The coach pulled himself away from both of them, realizing that Takeru suddenly stopped to struggle.

"Hope", Hikari began to whisper into Takeru's ear: "I know how isolated you do feel in this moment." She began to pull herself closer to Takeru, ignoring the glares of everybody in the gym: "But this is not the right moment to show your aggression, not in the gym during the most important match in this year. I guess I have to be honest: I'm really scared in this moment, too. But you have to push the dark aura around you away. Hope can never give up! Hope can never get lost! You have to calm down. Please be the old Takeru I lo.. liked so much for being always calm, honest, hopeful, emotional intelligent and very kind towards other people. Please be my best friend again..." Suddenly Hikari felt a dark aura above them, leaving Takeru's body. This dark aura was only visible for her, thus everybody was irritated by her frightened face. Somehow she managed to pull herself even closer to Takeru. She felt how his heavy breath embraced her neck, making herself feel more comfortable in her position. Likewise her burning cheeks did not bother her in this moment. She felt great in the position she was, no matter what the others' were thinking about them. As she (again) began to realize why she felt so comfortable in her position, Takeru began unexpectedly to speak: "Light...", he rather whispered in a quiet manner. "Thank you. Just... Thank you for everything. I'm not sure what happened during the last ten minutes, but I feel a burning in my chest, which signalizes me that whatever I did, it was really bad at definetely not worth it." He saw a very queer mixture of hope, confidence, despair and confuseness in her eyes. Suddenly he realized in which position they were. She embraced him very tight, which made him feel very comfortable. He began to glare at her face, realizing how beautiful the combination of her deep and sparkling crimson eyes and her burning red cheeks was. In his opinion this combination made her look unbelieveably cute and adorable. Hereupon he began to gaze on her whole body, beginning from her soft neck and her (for her age) somewhat large and comfy chest, which was pressed to his own chest, down to her emphasizing skirt and her thin, but also perfectly formed legs. _Why do I think of her in this way? This is definetely the wrong moment and the wrong place for that, considering the people's glares._ As also Hikari noticed the glares from the whole gym, she quickly pulled herself away from him and sprinted towards the tribunes, still being glared on by everybody, except of Daisuke, who tried to ignore everything that happened during the past minute.

Quickly she sat down on her old place, next to her bag with Gatomon inside. As Gatomon tried to say something to Hikari, everybody was curious what the referee would do in this moment. Of course he did the only thing that he could do: He decided that it was a Technical Foul by both of them, so the match ended here for Takeru and his foe. After noticing this decision, Takeru quickly went away from the court, heading torwards the changing room. He tried to ignore the glares of everybody and also the "Boooh!"-shouts, which were headed to the referee for his decision. The fans of Odaiba High didn't want to accept this decision, because in their opinion the other player was the source of the whole fight with his rude foul, but of course the referee ignored the shouts as well as he could do. In this moment Odaiba led 54:42 and yet they had to play three minutes of the third quarter and the whole last quarter. The group of DigiDestined still was stunned by Takeru's actions and Hikari's quick reaction. Due to that they remained silent, as Patamon was the first one to say something.

"I never saw Takeru acting like this... I'm pretty sure that this couldn't be Takeru, I mean..." "It wasn't him." Hikari interrupted Patamon's speech, earning the glares from the other DigiDestined. "This was not Takeru. I saw a black aura around him, but I don't have any idea where this could be from. But I am almost sure that Takeru wouldn't act like this, it was some dark force. He even sayed to me that he couldn't remember what happened during the last ten minutes." The group of DigiDestined still remained silent, the only thing everybody did was nodding to Hikari, who was trembling in this moment. She was still very impressed and also a bit scared of the happenings. _Maybe this is the truth._ Ken thought to himself. _But could it be possible that this force went here from the... Nope, no, this isn_'_t possible. I even don_'_t know if I also noticed this dark aura around him. _ Suddenly the silence between them was interrupted by a loud gong. The third quarter was over and Odaiba led 54:44. Everybody in the gym knew that Shinigawa High now had a big possibility to win the match. Odaiba High's players were dispirited due to the heavy conflict between their best player and the opponent. Nobody was able to concentrate after that, even their coach was very shocked by Takeru's sudden action. After several minutes of quite mumbling between some players, the last quarter began.

* * *

Of course it went as expected. Odaiba High's players were very unconcentrated during the last quarter, beyond the fans were silent during the last quarter. The whole audience still was stunned by this outburst of emotion from the most kind and loyal player of their team that happened in a awful and simultaneously interesting manner. The DigiDestined in general acted like the whole audience, except of a silent discussion between Yamato and Taichi about Takeru's sudden outburst of emotion and its causes and a group talk between Daisuke, Ken, Wormmon and Veemon about basketball rules, which was implied by them because they did want to have other thoughts. Suddenly Hikari felt a vibration in her bag. She immediately put her phone out of her bag and recognized the number. It was Takeru's.

_"Hey Light, listen... Ehm, I'm really sorry if I embarassed you (again) in front of the whole school. I just want to thank you for your help. Please tell the others' that I´m not ready to talk to everybody after this match. I will talk to them tomorrow (at least I hope that I can). But it would be really nice from you if you could take Patamon and meet me at our usual spot in Odaiba Park, 30 minutes after the match. Of course you don't have to do so, but it would be really nice from you if you could walk Patamon home in this case. Hope."_

Hikari had a strange feeling in her tummy. It was a mix of overwhelming joy that he chose her to talk with after the match, ignoring everything that happened between them earlier and a feeling of insecurity. What would happen between them after these incidentes? Could everything be like yesterday or will their relationship change forever? More and more questiones approached to her mind, as her train of thoughts was interrupted by Gatomon. The feline Digimon talked to her partner.

"Kari, does something bother you? Your usually sparkling eyes again look very concerned and, besides, you're acting very strange during the whole evening. Do you want to talk about something? Has it something to do with everything that happened after school?", the feline Digimon asked the Keeper of Light.

"Oh, ehm, well Gatomon..." She began to stutter a bit. "J-just let's talk about this later, this isn't the right place for that, okay?"

"I'm pretty sure I knew what it is about, but... okay. I guess you're right." Eventually she reminded her talk to Gatomon earlier. She probably could read Hikari like a book. Again she began to talk to her.

"Gatomon, could you please tell Patamon that he has to go with us and that he shouldn't bother about Hop... err, I mean, Takeru? But try to tell him that without getting any attention from the others", Hikari stated.

"Okay, Kari, I'm sure everything turns out well!" Gatomon's positive setting made Kari more confident. Finally she saw her own hope rising. _Maybe Gatomon is right. Maybe everything will be okay, at least I hope so._ Eventually she realized that she hasn't responded to her crush yet. So she began to write a short message to him:

_"Okay, Light, no prob. I guess we'll meet at the park. See you there!"_ Just 20 seconds after she sent the SMS, she got a response from the Bearer of Hope: _"Puh, I´m glad you want to meet me at the park. See you soon."_

After carrying out a meeting point with Takeru, Hikari tried to follow every action on the court. The other DigiDestined tried to do so as well, but unfortunately the game didn't go very well without Takeru. Odaiba was scoring points only sporadically, on the contrary Shinigawa High scored regularly during the last quarter. As the fans of Odaiba High stopped their cheering, everybody knew how this match would end. And due to that nobody was shocked how the match ended. Odaiba High lost 66:73, which meant that Odaiba High would not play in the regional finals. Of course almost nobody blamed Takeru for their loose, since everybody knew that something with him was very unusual today. Nevertheless, the fans and the players of Odaiba High left the gym with fallen heads. The depression was tangible. Surprisingly most of the players from Odaiba High were very surprised that Takeru didn't wait for them in the locker room. "Leave him", the coach stated "probably he wants to be alone after this match. But who wouldn't act like him...?"

* * *

As the DigiDestined left the hall, Hikari explained that she had to meet the cheerleaders after the match because she said that she probably couldn't come to the match, but yet she was togeher with the others in the gym. Everybody accepted her excuse, except of her older brother, Taichi, who tried to wait for her. But, suddenly, he left when Hikari made her point clear. The Bearer of Courage knew that she was emotional upset and probably needed some time for herself. After several minutes of waiting, Patamon flew towards her at the school entrance. He flew away some minutes ago, implying that he flys towards Takeru's apartment.

"Hi, Hikari!", Patamon greeted her in his typical manner.

"Hey Patamon", Hikari began to answer. "I think we should go to the park, right?" "Yeah... Of course. Hopefully Takeru calmed down in the interim", Patamon telled. "Of course he will be calm, Pata. I mean... Hikari will go with us, so Takeru will be preoccupied by Hikari...", Gatomon giggled as she sayed that. Patamon quietly giggled with her too as Hikari shot a death glare towards them with burning cheeks. Suddenly Gatomon realized that this were not the right moment for a statement like this. Patamon felt as guilty as her when he apologized for his little giggle.

The rest of their walk went by very quiet. Somehow the atmosphere was heated by the thought of Takeru in everybody's mind. _I hope everything is okay with Teeks, I mean... I hope he doesn't blame himself for the loss,_ Patamon quietly thought. Kari and Gatomon shared similiar thoughts, with the exception that Kari's heart began to blame herself for everything that happened today. _What if I hadn´t rejected Hope earlier? Would maybe everything okay? But... Would it be worth it? Yet I don´t know what will happen when we start to go out. The risk is to high... If I lose him, a great part of me will stop to exist..._ Hikari was deep stuck in her thoughts, so she didn't noticed Gatomon talking to her.

"Earth to Hikari! Hikari? We arrived at the park, so... Do you want to go in?", Gatomon asked Hikari quietly.

"Yup... Let's go. I hope he didn't wait to long for us." After saying that, Hikari went together with Gatomon and Patamon into the park. It was dark outside, however the paths in the park were surrounded by the powerful light of the streetlights. Suddenly she saw him, sitting on a bench nearby the basketball court and a little river. This was their favourite place in their park, thus it was very sensible to meet him there. It stopped to snow, but yet thick clouds hung over Odaiba. In addition the air was very misty that day. _At least the atmosphere is appropiate..._, her heart stated as she pleased Gatomon and Patamon to stay away from them for a while. Yet she hadn't noticed that they were daiting, hence she was very surprised by their cheerfulness when they left. Slowly she went towards the bench.

* * *

10 seconds left. _What will I say?_

5 seconds left. _I hope he will tal..._ Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed a young man staring at her with blue, and also a bit hopeful orbs. His green jacket with tiny grey elements on the arms was slightly covered with snow, his white fisherman's hat as well. He glanced at the beautiful young women that stood next to the bench, nodding quietly as a signal that she should sit down next to him. He sighed. Very quietly, but also noticeable. Suddenly, he began to embrace her lightly. She gasped marginally after his sudden action, but yet she felt comfortable, noticing his deep red and burning cheeks.

"Light...", he was the first person who started to talk. "I'm just... Sorry. Really, really sorry for everything. I know how emberassed you felt at the gym when you hugged me. It was a humiliation for you, I guess. Now everybody thinks that you are my girlfriend..."

"What the heck are you talking about?", Hikari said with a embarassed and shocked, but yet calm voice. "Why should I be embarassed? Because of the hug I gave you? There is really no reason to be embarassed. Every girl would like to comfort you like that, besides, if anybody thinks that we now are a couple, it doesn't interest me anyway. In this moment it was just necessary, so there is nothing to discuss about." Her voice was very calm, yet relaxing for Takeru's mind and his soul. Suddenly he felt even more comfortable with Hikari as he broke the hug with her. She began to explain everything to him. "But I think that you have to know something about today's events: Maybe I only imagined it, but I'm pretty sure that I saw today a dark aura surrounding you during the match. Except of me, nobody saw this dark aura around you. Even Ken hasn't noticed anything. Correspondingly I am not sure if I only imagined this dark aura."

"No Light", Takeru began to answer, "I can barely remember what happened during the match. the only thing I know is that I wasn't able to control myself. Currently I remember just a part of the match, but I'm really sure that I wasn't able to control my own actions. Thus I think that you are right. I trust you." As he spoke this words, Hikari's eyes suddenly grew up, while she began to feel a developing warm feeling inside her stomach. _He trusts me_, her heart began to scream of joy. _After everything that happened today, he still trusts me._

"But Light," he quietly muttered, "I don't know if I should play again with my team." Hikari was simply stunned by this statement. "It is all my fault that we lost today and I'm pretty sure I'm not able to stand the glares of everybody. If I hadn't overreacted like this, we maybe had won the match. Maybe my personality is too weak. Probably this is the reason why we don´t play in the finals." At the first moment, Hikari didn't knew how to answer him. But gladly her heart and her mind could find a compromiss how to comfort him.

"Please, stop to talk like that silly!", Hikari said with a clear and loud voice. "Light, nobody blames you for everything. I know how important this match for you and your team was, but you just can't blame yourself for everything! Without you, your team wouldn't even be able to get to the playoffs. They all are grateful for everything you did for them, the whole school and also me. Everybody is a big fan of you and you still are the greatest basketball player I know. Everybody should be thankful that you help them. Besides, it wasn't your fault, since the dark aura attacked you. So please stop blaming yourself for something you aren't guilty." Suddenly she noticed a outburst of comfort in his sapphire eyes.

"Ehm, Hikari, I'm sorry, but... I have to thank you again for supporting me in every situation. In this moments I realite that you are the light in my life", he said, embracing Hikari slightly.

As Takeru noticed a slight sparkle in her eyes, he began to speak again, trying to ignore her stunning eyes and her incredibly beautiful smile: "Listen, Light, I know that this day was really hard for you. And I know that this is particularly my fault. Afterwards I am sure that it would be better if I hadn't ask you out earlier today." As Hikari heard this words from her crush, she was sure that he blaimed himself for everything. Eventually it began to snow lightly. "But Light," he began to speak in a unusual quiet and lightly stuttering manner. "I know that you may can never trust me. Today has been very emotional for both of us, nevertheless I hope that it will have a good end. Can we maybe... Be best friends again? I know that it is impudent to ask you this after everything, but maybe we just can..." He was interrupted by a deep hug from the DigiDestined of Light. He just felt so well again. After everything she still was able to forgive him everything he has done. Still there was a little chance that everything would be like it has been yesterday. _Almost_ perfect. Unfortunately, he didn't knew what happened in Hikari's heart. It broke up in many parts as he said "best friends".

_Congratulations, brain, you destroyed our dreams... _Hikari's heart stated. Hikari was in a very hard inner conflict. _Hahahaha, you're kidding, right? I SAVED everything. If we hadn't rejected him, we would be happy just as long as we would be more than friends. Maybe someday we would have to break up with him and... Do you really think that this would be a better way?_ Hikari listened to everything her brain mentioned when she finally spoke to Takeru.

"Are you really serious now?", she spoke to Takeru with a soft and playful voice, giggling slightly. "Of course this isn't your fault, silly. Nobody blames you for anything that happened today. And how it would be able not to trust you? You are the most reliable person I know, maybe except of Iori and Jyou, and, besides, we know each other since years. When we met the first time, I immediately saw that you will play an important role in my life. And over the years our friendship developed, which was very useful and brilliant for both of us. With the years I began to realize that you are the most kind, honest and trustworthy person I know. Due to our friendship I got stronger and in general pleased every day, thus it is just logical that I want you to be my best friend. There is no person like you in both worlds. Furthermore we can together destroy the Dark Aura again if it tries to take over you. Together we are too strong for the darkness in both worlds. Remember? We are the children of Hope and Light, together we can destroy the darkness everywhere." As Hikari finished her speech, Takeru's heart just screamt one thing.

_Kiss her! Haven't you heard what she said to you? This would be the perfect time for that._ But, just like in Hikari's case, his mind kept screaming back. _Don't do this! Do you really want to threaten our friendship to Hikari again? Just stay calm and don't do anything you may regret!_ Takeru tried to control himself, but as he saw the light snowflakes landing on her face, he had only one thought. _Damn, I can't resist anymore!_ Her shoulder long brown hair perfectly framed her female face, which perfectly matched her character to the slightly pink coat she wore. Her cheeks were really red, probably because of the cold snowflakes that landed on her face. Suddenly he gazed directly into her eyes they sparkled even more as they usually did, reflecting the falling snowflakes. In this moment, she was for Takeru the personified beauty. But did she felt the same for him? He didn´t knew. Nevertheless, his left hand made its way torwards Hikari's right cheek, trying to wipe the snowflakes away from it. Abruptly his mind shot down. He was only able to think about one: Kissing her. He still was insecure, but he knew he was going to do it. But, instead of kissing his crush, Takeru saw a tall woman with a dark red coat and a brown hat that covered her long purple hair walking towards them. Immediately Takeru pulled his hand back to him.

_Oh man,_ Hikari thought to herself, _why she had to interrupt this moment? It would be just perfect..._ Suddenly she realized that her mind also was shut down when Takeru touched her cheek gently. Now it began to work again.

"Hey Miyako, what's up?" Takeru was the first one who greeted her. "Hey! Oh... Did I interrupt some intim moment between one of the cutest couples in both worlds?", she stated with a suspicious grin. Takeru and Hikari weren't able to hide a major blush on their faces, which was responded by Miyako with a sudden outburst of laughter.

"Ohhh, I knew that going to the park was a bad idea! But I don't want to disturb you, hence I'm leaving you know. I'm pretty sure you want to share more lover-dovey moments, aren't you? Okay, see you next time!" And before anybody could say anything, Miyako sprinted away towards the exit, not noticing the glares from Takeru, Hikari and their digimon, who sat on a tree nearby the exit.

"That's not good Takeru", Hikari began to speak. "Now she will tell to all Digidestined that we are a couple and I'm sure we don't want this... Or do you want that?", Hikari asked him, still blushing like a tomato.

"Oh, no, of course not", Takeru answered. After his first rejection, he was pretty sure that she shouldn't explain her again that he actually wanted a romantic relationship with Hikari. "I think that we have to speak with Miyako. Although it wouldn't be the first time she tells everybody that we are a couple, this really wouldn't make or situation better after everything that happened today." Saying this words, Takeru's heart literally screamed and broke in many splitters. In this moment he betrayed his own personality. He was _lying_. Directly into Hikari's crimson eyes. Just the very thought of that made his legs shaking and his heart hitting itself.

Accordingly he tried to calm down. _Hikari shouldn't see how bothered we are_, both his mind and his heart thought. "Hey Light," Hikari immediately turned her head to Takeru, listening to what she says. "After everything today... I think we should just talk about what we will do during our winter vacation. That might be the best solution, right?", Takeru stated with a quiet laugh. Hikari giggled playfully, but also happily, back, as a signal that this would defintely be right now. Nervetheless, her whole heart and even a part of her mind thought how it would be if he finally said those three magic words to her, for which she waited so long. Yet her mind strictly thought that this would never happen and even if it would happen, it would the best to turn him down to save their friendship. Hikari was a very intelligent girl with good grades and a high amount of Emotional Intelligence, but in questions of love, she was still inexperienced, thus her mind still had this slightly foolish thoughts about this topic, which were made by a high amount of fear.

* * *

Consequently they began to talk relaxed together about everything they head in their hearts, except their true feelings. Thereby they sat together for almost an hour, not noticing a white cat with yellow glowes and a golden tail ring and a white guinea-pig like creature with gigantic wings that sat down nearby them, listening carefully to everything they say.

"Do you think they realized it yet? I mean... do they realized how much they love each other?", Patamon asked his girlfriend.

"Nope, it doesn't seem so", the feline Digimon Gatomon answered. "But at least I have the hope that they will realize it soon. Probably I feel it."

"I thought that I am your hope", Patamon quietly muttered to Gatomon. "Of course you are my hope, silly", Gatomon stated playfully with a little blush on her cheeks. "Because of you I found again the hope on real love." Patamon himself also wasn't able to hide a blush from his girlfriend, as she finally kissed him. It was a deep and passionate kiss, but yet it also showed the strong bond between the two digimon. As they broke up their kiss due to a lack of air, Patamon finally said what he tried to hide since years from Gatomon.

"I love you, Angle of Light", Patamon said with a deep and strong voice. Gatomon expected this somehow, but nevertheless small tears began to stroke down her cheeks. She waited so long for these words and now, finally, she heared them.

"I love you too, Angle of Hope", she answered gladly to Patamon as he kissed her even more passionately, wrapping his orange wings around her body and giving her a tight embrace, which was responded by the feline Digimon with a glad purr.

* * *

(22nd of December, 9:00AM)

The next day began early for Takeru. His winter vacation started yesterday, but yet he recieved an SMS that let him fell out of his dreams about Hikari.

_"Hey Hope, when do we want to meet? Wallace is coming today to Odaiba! He's going to spend christmas with us and we shall pick up him from the airport at 3:00PM. When do we meet? Light."_

Immediately Takeru layed down again on his bed, having only one thought. _Why now? I've had enough trouble yesterday, and I'm pretty sure that things won't get better when Wallace arrives..."_

* * *

_End of chapter 2_

* * *

A/N: Okay folks, this was chapter 2! I know that this chapter included a rather dark side at the beginning and some Takari/Patagato fluff at the end. Hence I think that this chapter was kind of diverse.

The thought about a discussion between Takeru and Hikari that includes Takeru blaming himself for the loss of the team and Hikari trying to comfort Takeru, got stuck in my mind yesterday after a lost handball match (yes, I play handball ^-^) against our archenemies. Knowing how awful I played yesterday, I slightly began to blame myself for it. I really wished to have a person that could really comfort me. And so an idea was born ^-^

I'm trying to publish 2-3 chapters during one month. In my opinion this would be enough, so please don't ignore this story from now on. ^-^

Reviews are gladly accepted! Even critical reviews would be nice if they are constructive. Hope to see and hear from you soon! ^-^


End file.
